1. Field
This document relates to a multiviewable stereoscopic image display device and method for driving the same.
2. Related Art
With rising public interest in display devices and increasing need for using portable information media, research, studies and commercialization for flat panel display (FPD) devices that replace conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been in progress. The flat panel display devices comprise liquid crystal displays LCDs, field emission displays FEDs, plasma display panels PDPs, and electroluminescence devices.
Recently, multiview display devices that show different images to viewers located at different angles from each other are being developed. For example, in a multiview navigation system as shown in FIG. 1, a map image is presented to a driver (user A), and a movie or TV program is presented to an assistant driver's seat viewer (user B).
However, the conventional multiview display device has the problem that it can display a two-dimensional image in multiview, but a three-dimensional stereoscopic image cannot be displayed in multiview. Recently, there is an increasing demand for stereoscopic image display devices using a flat panel display device. Hence, stereoscopic image display devices by which multiple users can multiview without interference with other users are needed.